Las Posibilidades de Ser Feliz
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: Tanto Sakura cómo Kakashi eran infelices, hasta que una de las hipótesis del jounin lo hacen darse cuenta de que tienen posibilidades de ser feliz, sólo tienen que encontrarlas entre ellos mismos. [Kaka-Saku].
1. Soledad

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Las posibilidades de ser feliz...**

**Capitulo 1: Las Posibilidades de la Soledad.**

Los primeros rayos de sol le hacía parpadear su único ojo visible. Amanecía. El sol dejaba su timidez y se alzaba por el horizonte. No hacía ni frío, ni calor. Día perfecto para dar un paseo, visitar tumbas de compañeros caídos, leer libros pervertidos...

El peliplata miraba con nostalgia la lápida de su fallecida compañera Rin. Acababa de contarle que se había vuelto sensei de _'una bola de idiotas' _pero que luego le habían caído bastante bien, ya que lo habían atacado a muerte y también habían logrado captar el concepto del 'trabajo en equipo' en el que él tanto creía.

También había visitado la Piedra Conmemoratoria, en dónde el nombre de Obito estaba escrito, y le había pedido, por enésima vez, disculpas. Diciéndole que era cierto que era una basura, que rompió su promesa, pero que por favor lo perdonara. Sin embargo jamás sintió que el 'espíritu' de su mejor amigo lo perdonara.

Kakashi, por más que intentara, nunca en todos los años que le precedieron después de la muerte de Obito y Rin, pudo olvidarse de la promesa incumplida y de la basura que él mismo consideraba ser.

Tenía la creencia de que si alguien se acercaba a él, ya sea amigo, pareja, o lo que fuese, llegaría a morir en poco tiempo. Eh aquí las razones:

**a)** La primera fue su madre, la que sería más cercana a él, ya que había estado en su estómago por 9 meses, así que sería la persona con más vínculos con él. _'Murió apenas él nació.'_

**b) **Su padre, Sakumo Hatake, el que había hecho de madre y padre al mismo tiempo. El día en que se graduó de la Academia Ninja, su padre le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él, y que lo amaba, a lo que él respondió que también lo amaba. _'A la semana se suicidó'_

**c) **Aborreció por muchos años a Obito Uchiha, mateniendolo a salvo. '_El mismo día, dentro de la misma hora, en que se hizo amigo del Uchiha, este murió, tratando de salvarlo.'_

**d) **Las últimas palabras de su mejor amigo Obito antes de _m__orir _fueron que cuidara a su amada Rin. La chica estaba enamorada de Kakashi. Prometió cuidar de ella. _'Luego de un par de años, intentando cuidarla, la mató el mismo, con sus propias manos, sin querer.'_

**e)** Por último quedó su sensei, a quien admiraba y respetaba, mientras más crecía su querer por Minato, más le restaba días de vida al hombre, y más hondo cavaba su tumba. El día en que se convirtió en ANBU, su sensei lo felicitó y le deseó mucha suerte, mientras le daba un cálido abrazo, en ese momento, interrumpió Kushina, la mujer de Minato, se presentaron y la mujer le cayó bien de inmediato. _'Semanas después, el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas atacó a la Aldea, murió su antiguo sensei y, para colmo, la mujer de este también.'  
_

Se sentía responsable de absolutamente todas las muertes de sus seres queridos. Al parecer cada vez que mostraba su afecto por alguien, dependiendo de qué tan cerca este esté de Kakashi, sería el tiempo en que este moriría. Entre más amara a alguien, menos tiempo de vida tendría esa persona. Así que la mejor manera de evitar muertes innecesarias, sería alejándose lo más que pudiera de todos.

Lo que le resultaba muy difícil, ya que empezaban a caerles bien sus alumnos, y su amigo Gai...bueno, era muy difícil no toparse con ese hombre todos los días, y también era muy difícil no despegarse de él, cuándo su personalidad era tan 'pegajosa'.

Mientras que sus demás amigos; Kurenai, Asuma e Iruka, por suerte, no eran tan cercanos a él. Sí, eran buenos amigos y compañeros, pero no tan cercanos.

Esa era su excusa, esa la razón de su personalidad tan solitaria. No es qué tampoco le disgustara des así de apático y frío, así es cómo era, así es cómo se había _acostumbrado_ a ser. Su porqué de la soledad.

Suspiró pesadamente. Agradeció usar máscara, así no se le notarían las ojeras que, seguramente, le habrían producido tres días seguidos de levantarse antes del amanecer para visitar a sus amigos. Saludó por última vez a Rin y se marchó. Ese día tenía una misión con su equipo, y al parecer ya estaba llegando tarde...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura se levantó temprano, se dio una buena ducha, y, luego de pasar horas frente al espejo, se encaminó hacia la Torre Hokage, ya que ese día tendrían una misión.

Había peinado cuidadosamente su cabello rosado, el cuál mantenía largo, ya que así pensaba que le gustaba a Sasuke. Su ropa estaba recién planchada y llevaba consigo un suave perfume de flores. Ciertamente estaba hermosa, cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello, pero ella sólo quería que una persona se diera cuenta.

Llegó al punto de reunión con sus compañeros. Por supuesto, al primero al que saludó fue a Sasuke: —Hola Sasuke-kun. —Saludó suave y dulcemente. —¿Cómo estás?

—Hmp. —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del Uchiha.

La pelirosa agachó la cabeza decepcionada; _"Ni si quiera lo notó"_ pensó. A pesar de se golpe bajo, sonrió: —Hola Kakashi-sensei, hola Naruto-kun. —Saludó con su sonrisa optimista.

—¡Hola Sakura-chan! —Respondió efusivo Naruto.

—Hola Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Le contestó amablemente su sensei.

—Muy bien, gracias sensei.

Kakashi sonrió lastimosamente por debajo de su máscara; era notable el amor que la pelirosa profesaba por el último Uchiha, le daba pena que este no supiera valorarlo, y peor aún, que lo despreciara tan abiertamente. Aspiró hondo, inundando sus pulmones con ese delicioso perfume que desprendía su alumna.

Luego de echar un vistazo más minucioso a su alumna, se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba recién planchada, de que el perfume que traía era nuevo y de que hoy traía el pelo más sedoso y resplandeciente que nunca. Tenía que admitir, que le encantaba ese cabello tan poco común de la pequeña Sakura, tan llamativo, tan único.

Miró a sus tres genin y recordó que sí quería cuidarlos, debería mantenerse a distancia de ellos. Por lo aclaró su garganta y sugirió que avanzaran si no querían llegar tarde, de nuevo, con el Hokage, para que les asignaran una misión.

Por el camino, la pelirosa intentó de mil formas diferentes llamar la atención de Sasuke, pero todos sus intentos fallaron. Y para colmo de males, apareció su ami-enemiga Ino Yamaka.

_"Lo que me faltaba" _chilló para sus adentros. La rubio saludó respetuosamente a Kakashi, después con algo de desprecio a Naruto, para luego colgarse del cuello de Sasuke, quién gruñó y luego masculló un "quítate de encima", cuándo lo soltó, miró a la pelirosa desafiante.

—Hola... —Sonrió con desdén.— ...frente de marquesina. —Finalizó divertida.

—¡Ya cállate Ino-puerca! —Chilló. _*¡Shannaro!¡Maldita puerca!* _Rugió su 'Sakura Interna'.

Lo último que le faltaba era ser humillada por la rubia en frente de su amor. Había sido muy buena amiga de la rubia, pero al saberse que ambas querían al mismo chico, comenzó la rivalidad. Por muchos años la había admirado, había intentado estar a su nivel, había deseado ser igual a ella, con esa confianza en sí misma, sin aquella 'frentezota' que tanto la avergonzaba.

Siempre había estado abrumada por todos los demás, siempre pensando que todos de alguna manera la superaban. Tenía el autoestima por el piso, tanto, que cuándo caminaba, tenía que aguantar, con pesar, arrastrarlo para que el poco autoestima que le quedaba, no la abandonara en el camino.

Las personas a las que más admiraba, eran las personas más seguras de sí misma. Por eso estaba enamorada de Sasuke, admiraba esa gran determinación que tenía, esa seguridad, el hecho de que sabía que él era el mejor le hacía brillar los ojos, con el tiempo, esa profunda admiración por el Uchiha, se convirtió en amor.

Mientras que, la que consideró su mejor amiga, fue Ino, quién sabía que era hermosa, inteligente y determinada. La rubia le enseñó muchas cosas, y la ayudó a superar la mayoría de sus miedos. Pero, al saber que a ella le gustaba el mismo chico, se sintió traicionada, y si algo le había enseñado de la de ojos azules, era a ser orgullosa y nunca rendirse, por lo que, por más que quisiera reconciliarse con ella, no podía, para así demostrar fortaleza, y tampoco iba a renunciar a Sasuke, por alguna razón, sentía que tenía oportunidad con él.

Odiaba sentirse abrumada por la seguridad de las demás personas, por eso, por más sociable que intentaba ser, mayormente estaba sola, para no tener que soportar sentirse menos que la persona al lado suyo. Miró a sus compañeros de equipo con tristeza, siempre caminando detrás de ellos, siempre al último.

Por supuesto que los constantes rechazos por parte del Uchiha y la enemistad con la rubia no la ayudaban en lo más mínimo. A pesar de todo, no dejaba su lado optimista, creyendo que algún día sería reconocida cómo una igual por Ino y Sasuke. Sí se había convertido en kunoichi,¿Porqué no podría ser reconocida cómo una igual y no por una debajo de su nivel? Ya era una kunoichi fuerte e inteligente, la más lista de los 9 novatos! Sería cuestión de tiempo para que vieran lo increíble que podía llegar a ser.

Nadie lo sabía, pero todo el optimismo de la pelirosa, toda la 'aparente' seguridad, esa tierna sonrisa que todos los días se le asomaba por los labios, no importaba qué, todo era, en parte, falso. Por dentro seguía siendo esa niña que lloraba porque otros niños se burlaban de ella, esa que era dependiente de una bella rubia de ojos azules.

También tenía miedo de formar nuevas amigas, ya que la experiencia que tuvo con su primer amiga, le había dado la impresión de que sería despreciada nuevamente, o terminar peleándose. A veces miraba a Hyūga Hinata junto con Tenten, y le causaba envidia tan buena relación entre amigas.

Lo mejor, sin dudas, era seguir aparentando. Lo mejor era esforzarse para lograr ser reconocida y, durante el proceso, estar sola, a veces la soledad hace bien. Ese era su porqué de la soledad.

* * *

**_Hola hola!_**

**_¡Volví para atormentarlos con mis terribles historias! Muajajajaja :3 ¿Cómo los trata la vida? A mí, por si se lo preguntaban, tiene sus días, a veces me trata bien, a veces mal, pero acepto la bipolaridad de la vida tal y cómo es, no por nada soy una firme creyente de la filosofía del Yin Yang xD..._**

**_¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? La verdad es que hace tiempo quería hacer un KakaSaku, pero no tenía ni media idea cómo hacer uno u.u por lo que me tuve que tomar mi tiempo para idear una forma de qué ambos de gusten._**

**_Yo se que este primer cap. no tuvo casi nada de KakaSaku u.u pero denme tiempo, ya empezará a haber más de esta tierna pareja._**

**_En fin, les agradecería muchísimo si comentaran, acepto críticas, tanto buenas cómo malas. Sobre todo si son malas, ya que de los errores se aprende ;D_**

**_Suerte, los veo en el próximo cap..._**

**_Matta ne!_**


	2. Infelicidad

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Las Posibilidades de ser Feliz...**

**Capitulo 2:**** Posibilidades de que Sakura sea infeliz.**

Una vez más, Kakashi se encontraba frente a la lápida de Rin, relatándole cómo había sido su primera misión fuera de la Aldea con sus genins y el susto que se había llevado en la misma. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que volvieron de Kirigakure y todavía no dejaba de tener pesadillas todas las noches. Por esa razón fue a contarle a Rin, creía que si se descargaba, podría dejar de tener pesadillas.

_'En cierta forma estaba acorralado. Mis querida alumna pelirosa detrás, junto a Tazuna, por delante Zabuza Momochi, que me impedía interceder en la pelea de Naruto, Sasuke y Haku...'_

Hizo una pausa, ya que sintió una presencia. Luego de verificar que la presencia no era peligrosa, continuó contándole a su amiga cómo fue su misión.

_'En fin, la pelea de de esos tres no resultó para nada bien. Las heridas que Haku le provocó a Sasuke hicieron que perdiera demasiada sangre...no, no murió. Pero en el momento que se desmayó, estaba tan quieto que ni si quiera se podía notar que respiraba' _

Hizo otra pausa para respirar profundamente. _'Tendrías que haber visto lo pálido que estaba Rin.' _Sonrió por debajo de su máscara divertido de su propio estado cadavérico.

_'Se me congeló la sangre. Sin pensarlo, retuve el aire y las ganas de perder la serenidad y el control...' _

Volvió a sentir que la presencia se acercaba. Sonrió divertido. Su alumna lo estaba espiando. Aun que, luego de pensarlo bien, al parecer la niña sólo se estaba armando de valor para interrumpirlo, jamás sería capaz de espiar a alguien, sabiendo que eso es de mala educación.

Sabía perfectamente que su alumna era un ejemplo a seguir, la más lista de la Academia, esa que le tenía un profundo respeto, y unos modales de 10 puntos.

_'Bueno...El final es el más importante, así que te lo diré sin más y me marcharé. Mi alumna me necesita' _Se disculpó el shinobi. _'Él estaba vivo. Sakura fue a abrazarlo, mientras lloraba, claro, y en el ínterin se dio cuenta de que seguía con vida. Ni te imaginas el alivio que sentí, cómo volví a respirar.' _Suspiró y se agachó para rozar con la yema de los dedos el nombre escrito en la lápida. _'Adiós Rin, nos vemos luego' _Se despidió.

Sin darse vuelta el shinobi llamó a la kunoichi que estaba varios metros lejos suyo: _—_Ya sé que estás allí, Sakura-chan.

La niña se sonrojó: _—_Pe-perdón Kakashi-sensei. _—_Dijo, notablemente apenada._— _No quise interrumpir. Ya me voy _—_Amenazó con marcharse.

_—_Descuida. _—_La frenó su sensei._— _De todos modos ya me iba. ¿Sucede algo? _—_Inquirió con intriga. Miró a la pelirosa y le sonrió a modo de saludo.

* * *

Sasuke daba un paseo por la Aldea vio unos cabellos, llamativamente, rosados, pasar unos metros serca de él, del brazo de...¿Kakashi? Eso sí que era extraño. Pero al fin y al cabo no era su asunto. Venció a su curiosidad y dio media vuelta, para continuar con su paseo matutino.

_"Mejor que esté lejos" _pensó sobre Sakura. _"Así no me fastidiará"_

_._

_No muy lejos de allí..._

_._

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente del brazo que, amablemente, le tendió su sensei. Luego de que Kakashi le preguntara si sucedía algo, ella miró hacia las lápidas y el ninja genio comprendió que no quería decirle, lo que fuera que quisiera decirle, dentro de ese lugar, que para ella resultaría tenebroso. Por lo que le extendió su brazo y le ofreció llevarla hasta el centro de la Aldea, así por el camino charlarían sobre lo que fuera que vallan a charlar.

_—_Y bien,¿Que sucede? _—_Preguntó, siempre con serenidad y sin perder la paciencia.

_—_Bueno... _—_Se sonrojó._— _Quería preguntarle si lo que dijo en en la Aldea de la Niebla era cierto...

El peligris frunció el ceño. Tenía buena memoria, pero no aguardaba en archivo cada cosa que decía. _—_¿Que dije en Kirigakure?

_—_Bueno, usted dijo que yo era muy inteligente... _—_Volvió a sonrojarse._— _¿Lo dijo en serio?

-Por supuesto que lo dije en serio.- El peligris no entendía a que quería llegar su alumna. -¿Crees que mentí?-

_—_No, no. _—_Se apresuró a negar._— _Nada de eso sensei. Yo no digo que usted sea un mentiroso _—_Dijo la pelirosa, pensando que su sensei había mal interpretado las cosas.

Lo que ella quería en realidad era corroborar que realmente su sensei pensaba así de ella. Sakura pocas veces en su vida había sido alagada o felicitada por otras personas que no fueran sus padres. Sí, a veces Iruka sensei la felicitaba por sus buenas notas en la escuela, pero ahora, que un ninja reconocido mundialmente y respetado o hasta temido por otros, sentía que era porque realmente así era ella; una de las más inteligentes kunoichis de la Aldea.

No era lo mismo que uno de sus padres le dijera eso, porque, obviamente, para cada padre, su hija era el más inteligente, el más habilidoso. El niño podría tener un ojo desviado, una pata de palo y hasta tres ojos, y para su padre y madre seguiría siendo el niño más hermoso de todos. Así que los cumplidos de sus padres no contaba.

Por lo que se apresuró a tratar de explicarle a el peligris lo que en realidad trataba de decirle.

_—_Yo...sólo quería darle las gracias. _—_Lo miró con una dulce sonrisa.

El shinobi se llevó una mano a la nuca y le devolvió la sonrisa: -No hay de qué.- Con su otra mano libre, la despeinó un poco.

Ahora comprendía; en la pelea contra Zabuza y Haku, le había dicho a los criminales que no subestimaran a sus alumnos, y luego dijo las cualidades de cada uno. La cualidad más notable en Sakura, era su gran inteligencia. Pero después se preguntó porqué le agradecería haberle hecho un cumplido tal, no es que no esté bien que le agradezca, pero después de tanto tiempo, ya estaba de más que le agradeciera. Además, no era cómo si la niña no supiera lo inteligente que era, osea, suponía que con ver sus calificaciones le bastaba.

Miró a la pelirosa, la que lo había enternecido al mirarlo con esa sonrisa, y se dio cuenta de que quizá la niña estuviera sufriendo detrás de esa brillante sonrisa. Tal vez, tuviera problemas de autoestima. Tal vez, no sería tan segura de sí misma, si no que aparentaría serlo. Tenía varias razones que confirmaban su hipótesis.

**a) **La niña parecía siempre sonriendo risueña. _'Los que más sonríen generalmente son lo que más sufren por dentro'_

**b)** A pesar de los maltratos o desprecios de Sasuke, el que, notablemente, era su amor 'platónico', la niña siempre trataba de sonreír, y se podía decir que era buena fingiendo que no le dolía lo que le decía el chico. _'Se podría decir que, entonces, sería muy bien fingiendo las 24 horas del día que era feliz'_

**c) **Ella admiraba a Sasuke Uchiha y, en su momento, a Ino Yamanaka. _'Admirar significa desear ser cómo esa persona a la que admiramos. Sakura, en este caso, desearía ser muy segura de sí misma.'_

**d) **Le preguntó si realmente creía que ella era inteligente. _'Entonces, podría decirse que jamás le hicieron un cumplido tal, o que ella no se ve a sí misma cómo una chica inteligente; sigo de autoestima baja.'_

**e) **Había escuchado a Ino, su ex-amiga, llamarla "frente de marquesina". _'Si la llamaban así desde pequeña, podría ser esa la raíz de su inseguridad.'_

¿Asombrados?¡Por supuesto que el hombre había formulado una hipótesis apenas vio la pequeña posibilidad de que Sakura sea infeliz!Su mente siempre estaba preparada ara resolver lo peores enigmas. Él era un ninja genio.¡Era Hatake Kakashi!

Volviendo a lo serio...La miró a su alumna con pena, ya que él sabía reconocer cuándo una persona, muy en el fondo, era infeliz, a pesar de estar siempre sonriendo. Pero luego, sonrió, al ver lo adorable que se veía peinándose el cabello que él mismo había despenado ase unos momentos, y cómo volvía a acomodar su banda ninja. ¡Sí que le tocó una linda alumna!

Su mente quedó en blanco unos momentos al darse cuenta de qué forma estaba pensando en su alumna. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que debía controlarse. Ya sabía cómo acabaría la historia si llegaba a encariñarse mucho de la niña. Por lo tanto, si quería cuidarla, debía alejarse de ella.

Su vista se entristeció. _—_Sakura-chan. _—_Llamó.

_—_¿Si Kakashi-sensei? _—_El peligris sonrió al ver lo educada que era, siempre sin dejar de lado el "sensei".

También se sorprendió de que, durante el camino al centro de la Aldea, habían estado callados luego de que ella le diera las gracias, por lo que estuvieron largo rato del brazo, caminando sin rumbo, sin incomodarse, sin darse cuenta.

Admitió que fue realmente agradable. Ambos absortos en sus pensamientos, bien callados. Casi parecía que estaba sólo. No le molestaría pasar más tiempo así con ella..._"Pero te molestará haberlo hecho luego..." _Se recordó en su interior.

Repentinamente retiró su brazo, guardando su mano en el bolsillo. -Ya debo irme, disculpa.-

_—_Seguro sensei. Yo también debería irme... _—_Le sonrió, a lo que el peligris respondió con otra despeinada de cabello.

_—_Nos vemos Sakura-chan. _—_Levantó su mano a modo de despedida y desapareció de un _'poff' _lleno de humo.

Sakura pensó en volver a su casa, pero de inmediato descartó esa idea; era su día libre, no iba a desperdiciarlo en cerrada en casa. Pensó en dar un paseo por la Aldea, cómo venía haciendo con su sensei...

Kakashi Hatake, su sensei; el enigma. El hombre llevaba máscara desde que lo conocía, ¿Por qué? El primer día que lo conoció, ni si quiera quiso decirles su pasatiempos, apenas con suerte conocieron su nombre ¿Porqué?¿Porqué poseía un Sharingan?¿O porqué le gustaba leer libros tan pervertidos? Realmente su gusto literario era muy extraño.

Recordó cómo lo vio parado largo rato frente a una tumba, de quién sabe quién. Hasta parecía que hablara con la lápida. Sólo estaba allí, parado, inmóvil, con las manos en los bolsillos y su máscara tan conocida, sin hacer nada. Llegó a pensar que no era más que una estatua idéntica a su sensei.

Luego, recordó lo bien que la había tratado, lo amable que había sido con ella y cómo pasearon por la Aldea, luego de que ella le agradeciera por un cumplido que le había hecho hace más de 5 días. Ciertamente, pensó que el peligris le diría que había 'caducado' el tiempo en qué debería haberle dados las gracias, pero en vez de eso, le contestó con un amable "No hay de qué."

A pesar de lo soberbio, se dijo que su sensei era muy agradable. Hasta agradeció que le tocara tan buen sensei, bien podría haberle tocado alguien cómo, sin ofender, Maito Gai. Tan extraño, y con un alumno tan parecido a él. Se rió al imaginarse a Sasuke o a Naruto vestidos al igual que si sensei, con una máscara, una naranja para el rubio y otra negra para el Uchiha, y además, usando la banda ninja de la misma manera que su sensei; tapando su ojo izquierdo.

La niña siguió caminando por la Aldea, algo aburrida, más bien, solitaria. Le parecía más agradable la idea de pasear con su sensei a su lado. Por lo que decidió, que al fin y al cabo, no era tan mala la idea de volver a casa, después de todo, si era su día libre, podría descansar...¡O entrenar!

Se dirigió directo al campo de entrenamiento. Su casa quedaba de paso hacia allí.

Sí, debería ir a entrenar para volverse más fuerte, o, por lo menos, útil. Siempre caminaba detrás de sus compañeros, siempre al último, por el miedo, siempre detrás de su sensei, para sentirse segura. Se había sentido de lo más inútil en la misión de Kirigakure, realmente no había hecho nada útil, sólo quedarse parada, con un kunai que ni si quiera sabía usar bien en la mano, temblando del miedo.

Tal vez, podría pedirle a Sasuke que la ayudara a entrenar.

Sasuke Uchiha; el dilema. La persona más cruel, insensible y fría que había conocido en su vida. Se preguntaba porqué seguiría aguantando sus maltratos...Oh, cierto: Lo admiraba por ser tan seguro y confiado de sí mismo.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos sobre Sasuke, después de todo, pensando en lo malo, las cosas no se solucionan, ni tampoco te ayuda a sentirte mejor. Sería mejor pensar en algo o alguien bueno...cómo su sensei!

.

.

¿Su sensei?¿Porqué tenía que pensar tan seguido en el hombre?¿Porqué la hacía sentir tan bien?

Preguntas que, por el momento, prefirió no contestar. Dudó un momento en si entrar a su casa o seguir con su camino a entrenar, pero luego decidió entrar a su casa. Después de todo, no era tan mala kunoichi, pues su sensei había dicho que era muy inteligente, además de elogiarla por su gran control de chakra.

¡Se había olvidado de dale las gracias por eso también! Bueno, quizá la próxima, y así quizá también podrían dar otro paseo por la Aldea.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, entro a su hogar, dónde su madre la saludó con mucho amor...

.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Perdón si me tardé en subir este cap. es que realmente estuve muy ocupada con unos asuntos personales. Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Después de mucho revisar, creo que estoy satisfecha xD_**

**_Les agradecería muchísimo si comentaran dejando sus opiniones. Y si no, igualmente muchas gracias por haberlo leído._**

**_Les dedico este capítulo, con mucho cariño a: "Lexia Hatake" y otra persona que no tiene cuenta y aparece cómo "Guest" xD Gracias por ser los primeros comentarios_**

**_En fin, les mando saludos a todos, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo!_**

**_¡Matta ne!_**


	3. Infelicidad I

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto con propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Las Posibilidades de ser feliz...**

**Capitulo 3:****Posibilidades de que Kakashi sea infeliz.**

El día era, ciertamente, espantoso. Lleno de nubes grises, amenazando con liberar una tempestiva tormenta, casi parecida a un diluvio. A pesar del clima, Kakashi estaba allí, cómo todos los días, frente a La Piedra Conmemorativa. Charlaba, por así decirlo, con Obito. Tenía puestas las manos en los bolsillos y, de vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos por largo rato para sentir el fresco viento y el olor a tierra mojada que provocaba la humedad.

Sintió al alguien detrás suyo. Se decepcionó de que no fuera Sakura, si no su eterno rival, Gai. Admitía que quería que fuera su alumna quien lo interrumpiera, pero tampoco era que despreciara la compañía de la Bestia Verde de Konoha. Además, le preocupó el estado del shinobi de spándex verde, ya que, en vez de entrar en escena, rompiendo la armonía y la tranquilidad del lugar, mientras gritaba y hacía llamativas poses, el hombre se veía notablemente serio, a tal punto, que Kakashi estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Gai puso una mano en el hombro del peligris. Supuso que, por su comportamiento, hablarían de algo muy serio, o que él le diría algo muy importante.

_—_¿Sucede algo Gai? _—_Preguntó, al ver que su amigo, obviamente, no iniciaría con la charla y la explicación de porqué visitar lugar tan deprimente con un clima así.

_—_¿Sabes? Últimamente eh estado algo preocupado... _—_El peligris alzó una ceja, bastante sorprendido._—_...por ti. _—_Se sorprendió aún más.

_—_¿Por mi? _—_Repitió extrañado.

_—_Sí. _—_Le aseguró, situándose a su lado derecho._— _Es cómo si nunca te olvidaras de lo que pasó. _—_Explicó el pelinegro.

Ambos shinobi sabían perfectamente a qué tema se referían. Era algo doloroso para Kakashi, a tal punto que también lo era para Gai, pero era necesario hablar de él, muy necesario. El peligris no podía seguir con esas visitas tan frecuentes a esos lugares, enfrascado en el pasado, en los errores que cometió, que en parte, no eran errores suyos, pero, por alguna razón que el pelinegro desconocía, él se echaba la culpa de todos esos sucesos trágicos.

_—_Jamás voy a olvidar lo que pasó. _—_Sentenció muy serio, quizá, hasta algo disgustado con el comentario.

_—_No es que debas olvidar del todo. _—_Explicó._— _Si no que no deberías castigarte a ti mismo con ello todos los días. Eso no reparará las cosas...

_—_Ya lo sé Gai. _—_Respondió cortante e interrumpiendo a su amigo._— _Créeme que lo sé. Pero no hago esto porque quiera tratar de reparar las cosas, sé que no hay solución. Pero si dejara de hacerlo...me sentiría más culpable aún.

_—_¿Cuándo entenderás que no tienes la culpa? _—_Preguntó el pelinegro, algo exasperado.

_—_¿Cómo sabes que no es mi culpa? Todo apunta a que yo soy en parte el culpable.

_—_¿Cómo sabes que sí es tu culpa? _—_Preguntó desafiante, a lo que el peligris dirigió su vista hacia la izquierda, con mirada seria. Miró hacia la horizonte y lo atacó con otra pregunta: _—_¿Todo apunta que tu eres en parte culpable? ¿O más bien tú mismo te apuntaste a ti cómo el culpable? No me sigas...¿Hiciste una de tus famosas deducciones, el que tu seas culpable es una de tus mentadas hipótesis?

_—_Suficiente. _—_Mandó a callar._— _Ya no quiero hablar sobre el tema...

_—_Entiendo que es difícil, pero no puedes seguir así.

_—_¿Así cómo? _—_Quiso saber el peligris.

_—_¡Así! _—_Gritó, perdiendo la paciencia._— _¡Casi cuatro veces al día, todos los días, yendo a visitar a Obito o a Rin!¡Culpándote de un accidente y de algo que de ninguna manera podía ser culpa tuya! ¿Cuando piensas salir de ese hoyo negro llamado _pasado_?

El peligris suspiró profundamente, agotado y estresado por un simple intercambio de comentarios, una pequeña charla con un tema enormemente complicado. Su amigo, al ver que ya había llegado a un extremo que Kakashi no podía mantener, se limitó a callar unos segundos, esperando que su eterno rival se recompusiera, ya que sabía que era difícil hablar con él sobre _eso._

Decidió intentar hablar con él, con un tono más suave: -Sé que es difícil hablar de esto, pero...tienes que dejar de echarte la culpa por un accidente, no te digo que debes olvidar, hay cosas que no deben olvidarse, y que tampoco puedan olvidarse por más que queramos, pero tienes que _seguir adelante._

Seguir adelante, claro. Fácil es decirlo, no hacerlo. Más allá de que obviamente el peligris aún no había superado la muerte de sus compañeros, había aprendido a no culparse tanto por la muerte de los mismos. No iba a visitarlos sólo para pedirles perdón y mostrarle sus respetos, o cuanto los extrañaba, si no que también les serví para descargarse.

Él, por lo general, era muy reservado, debido a no querer acercarse demasiado a alguien cómo para terminar matándolo, por lo que, hablando con sus compañeros fallecidos, no podía lastimar a nadie, claro, porque ellos ya estaban muertos! Les contaba todo, sobre todo a Rin, ya que sentía que de alguna forma Obito, o su espíritu, no quería hablar con él, sentía cómo si todavía no lo perdonara.

En fin, le gustaba visitar a Rin y contarle los últimos acontecimientos importantes, cómo estaba él, su trabajo, el clima, los demás compañeros que -por los pelos- sobrevivieron a la Guerra y otras misiones muy peligrosas.

Una persona jamás puede guardar sus sentimientos con todos, a alguien, a algo, aunque sea a un animal, deben contarle lo que sienten, cuándo están tristes, felices, con ganas de llorar, o lo que sea. Eh ahí, la razón por la cuál iba a visitar tanto la lápida de Rin, era una forma de abrirse, se acercarse a alguien, sin lastimarlo, por supuesto.

_—_No quiero que sigas siendo infeliz...

El peliplata levantó una ceja y lo miró con algo de enojo. _—_¿Quién dijo que _no_ soy feliz? _—_Preguntó.

Su amigo dio un suspiro. _—_Hasta un idiota se puede dar cuenta de que eres infeliz.

_—_Entonces, ¿Dime porqué crees que yo soy _infeliz_? _—_Preguntó, aunque temía de la respuesta._— _Tengo tres excelentes alumnos, que, aunque a veces me exasperan, eh llegado a tomarles cariño. Tengo amigos que se preocupan por mí...

_—_Cómo yo. _—_Interrumpió con una sonrisa, su amigo peligris sólo le sonrió.

_—_¿Qué más puedo necesitar?

_—_Necesitas seguir adelante _—_Respondió._— _Sí, es cierto, tienes muchas cosas buenas. Pero aún así, eso no te hace feliz del todo, hay algo que te falta. Lo que dices sentir, no es la verdadera felicidad...

.

.

.

* * *

El clima había mejorado bastante desde el amanecer, estaba el cielo completamente despejado y el sol brillaba con intensidad. El equipo 7 comía en Ichiraku Ramen, cómo hacían normalmente después de cada misión.

Sasuke permanecía callado y serio, cómo de costumbre, Naruto devoraba sin preámbulos tu tazón, Sakura comía poco, lo que preocupó a su sensei, quien, después de terminar su tazón, increíblemente sin que nadie pudiera ver su rostro, se quedó callado y pensativo.

De vez en cuando, el líder del equipo, miraba de reojo a su alumna pelirosa. Ella, por su parte, no se daba cuenta de este hecho, se limitó a hablar y comer poco, casi más de la mitad de su tazón estaba lleno. Luego de mirar lo que quedaba de Ramen por unos segundos, pronunció un, casi inaudible, _"Gracias. Provecho." _para luego empujar su plato un poco hacia adelante.

Kakashi se alarmó, por lo que la miró a los ojos y preguntó: _—_¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan?

_—_No es nada sensei. _—_Sonrió, pero el peligris sabía que era una sonrisa falsa.

Él mayor volvió a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos. Después de lo hablado con Gai en la mañana, estuvo todo el día con pose pensativa. Tenía que admitir que tenía razón en algún punto. No pudo evitar cuestionarse a sí mismo de si era verdaderamente feliz o no. No podía quejarse, tenía muchas cosas buenos, por supuesto, que no eran materiales _—s_alvo su libro Icha Icha_—_. Había algo que le faltaba, o sobraba, cómo el hecho de que él era culpable de todas las muertes de sus seres queridos, por ejemplo.

Suspiró. Era verdad, necesita o le faltaba algo. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que se sentía algo infeliz. Aunque le gustara la soledad, a veces no era tan lindo estar solo, a veces requería de alguna compañía. No era que despreciara la repentina compañía que a veces, de sorpresa, le brindaba Gai, o que no le gustara charlar con Kurenai, Asuma o Genma, pero sentía que le gustaría _otro tipo _de compañía.

Luego de que él y su equipo terminaran de comer, se despidieron, y cada uno de ellos tomó un rumbo distinto. Ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que decidió que sería una imprudencia no acompañar a su alumna hasta su casa.¿Cómo podría dejarla marchar sola a estas horas de la noche?

Sakura sonrió y le agradeció cortesmente. Tomó su brazo, y de dirigieron hasta el hogar de la menor.

El cielo estaba hermoso, completamente negro y adornado con un montón de lucesitas brillantes, pero que ninguna brillaba más fuerte que la Luna. Kakashi enarcó una ceja al pensar que el ambiente entre el y su alumna era agradable, aunque ninguno hablase, y hasta podría decirse que '_romántico_'.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola dulzuras!**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Ya sé que un poco corto u.u pero los próximos capítulos van a ser más largos, ya estoy trabajando e ellos xD**_

_**Les agradezco mucho a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior y les agradezco desde ya a los que vallan a comentar n.n**_

_***PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE*: ¿Qué les parecía hacer un juego en el fic? Esta es la temática: Se llama "Encuentra al autor", yo les daré una descripción mía al principio del fic, ustedes deben leer el fic y dejar un review diciendo en dónde estoy escondido yo :3 y luego, en el siguiente capítulo, les diré quienes me encontraron y quién me encontró primero, ese será el ganador, el primer comentario diciéndome dónde estoy oculta :D**_

_**Por favor díganme si les gusta la idea de hacer este juego, y si participarían, si no, no tendría sentido hacer un juego si nadie va a jugar u.u piensen que esto sería cómo jugar a las escondidas xD sólo que sería escrito :D **_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap.! Cuídense mucho...**_

_**¡Matta ne!**_


	4. Kakashi

**_*JUEGO DE ENCUENTRA A LA AUTORA*: Bueno, yo tengo cabello negro largo, más abajo de la cintura, llevo sandalias ninja negras, shorts negros, camisa tradicional japonesa colo beige y tatuaje en tinta negra en mi brazo izquierdo. Normalmente escribo mis historias en mi netbook (laptop mini-computadora, etc xD)_**

**_¡Se anuncian los ganadores en el siguiente capítulo!..._**

**_._**

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Las Posibilidades de ser feliz...**

**Capitulo 4:**** Posibilidad 1; Kakashi.**

Sakura estaba reunida con su equipo en el campo de entrenamiento número 3. Tenía la cara demacrada, producto de las pocas horas de sueño conciliadas. Se había pasado casi toda la noche sin dormir, a pesar de lo agotada que se sentía física y mentalmente. Y lo poco que durmió, soñó cosas _casi _espantosas.

_'Parecía un día normal. Todo estaba tranquilo, apenas si había ruido por las calles de Konoha. Caminaba por la Aldea, paseando, del brazo de Kakashi-sensei. De pronto me topé con Ino, luego con Naruto y luego con Sasuke. Todos allí, en frente mío, sin expresión alguna._

___—_Frente de marquesina. _—_Escuché decir a Ino.

___—_Eres fastidiosa. _—_Dijo Sasuke, con ese tono tan despiadado que utiliza conmigo.

___—_En la misiones siempre hay que estar pendientes de ti, siempre cuidándote, eres una carga, una inútil. _—_Sentenció Naruto.

___—_Eres tan fea, comparada conmigo. _—_Volvió a hablar Ino.

_Sasuke se acercó unos pasos hacia mi. __—_Débil. _—_Dijo, al ver que mis ojos empezaban llenarse de lágrimas.

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a correr lejos de allí. Por alguna razón, sentía que no avanzaba. Esas palabras eran cómo punzadas en mi corazón, finas punzadas que me traspasaban sin piedad, cómo agujas senbom. "Frentezota" "Fea" "Débil" "Inútil" "Carga" "Fastidiosa" todas esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, haciendo un eco insoportable._

_A los lejos escuché a mi sensei gritar: __—_¡Sakura!¡Espera, por favor!

_Al principio pensé que el quería burlarse de mi u ofenderme cómo los demás. Luego recordé el día en qué dimos un paseo 'improvisado' por la Aldea mientras charlábamos. Frené en seco, di media vuelta y me choqué contra alguien; era Kakashi-sensei. Me había estado siguiendo mientras corría, y, por inercia, cuando yo paré de correr él chocó conmigo._

_Me miró con una sonrisa y despeinó mi cabello. __—_No les hagas caso. _—_Dijo tranquilamente.

_No dudé ni un segundo más y lo abracé. Oculté mi rostro, empapado de lágrimas, en su chaleco táctico, mientras rodeaba con mis brazos su cintura. Reí de lo pequeña que era a comparación de mi sensei, ya que él tuvo que agacharse para poder corresponder al abrazo. Él puso__ sus manos en la parte alta de mi espalda y,con ese abrazo, absolutamente todo, parecía estar bien.'_

Ese fue el momento en que Sakura despertó sobresaltada. No sabía si ese había sido un mal sueño o uno bueno, pues había partes buenas y partes malas.

Luego de cambiarse y peinarse, se pasó horas frente al espejo, buscándose imperfecciones, las cuales, al ser tan exigente con sigo misma, encontró a montones. La más notable, su frentezota, pero no había remedio para ello, siguió buscando, y la que más le preocupó fue que, a pesar de comer graduada y saludablemente, se veía algo gorda.¡Pero nada que una pequeña dieta no solucione! Por una semana, se cuidaría de comer en menor cantidad.

Toda la noche se la había pasado pensando en lo bueno que podía ser el peligris, y lo malo que podía ser su amor platónico. Sí, a media noche se había puesto a comparar a ambos, sin razón aparente. En todos los sentidos, su sensei era mejor, pero no le dio importancia a los resultados de su comparación, si no que se centró más en el porqué de la misma.

¿Qué hacía ella comparando a su amor de toda la vida con un _hombre _cómo Hatake Kakashi? No lo decía sólo por el hecho de que Sasuke, por muy maduro que pareciese, era un niño, un inexperto, mientras que el peligris era una persona mayor, un Jounin temido entre las Cinco Grandes Naciones. Simplemente no se podía hacer esa comparación.

Pero el punto era qué, no le extrañaba comparar a un hombre con un niño, si no que le extrañaba comparar a _ese _hombre. Ciertamente, ese hombre era un misterio. Parecía tan tranquilo, tan reservado, tan...pervertido. Detestaba admirar tanto a su sensei por un rato y, después de verlo leyendo uno de esos tomos de Icha Icha, se le fuera toda su admiración por el caño. Esas cualidades, en conjunto, eran extrañas.

No sólo los había comparado en edad, fuerza, inteligencia, etc. Si no que también en apariencia. Si bien ambos estaban en perfecto estado físico, no pudo evitar pensar, y/o hasta imaginar, que debajo de ese chaleco y esa remera, hubiera un pecho y unos abdominales perfectamente marcados. Se sonrojó ante la idea de su sensei sin nada en el torso y con un físico espectacular. Claro que, al ser mayor, seguramente el cuerpo del peligris este más desarrollado que el del Uchiha.

Lo que no pudo comparar, fue su apariencia en cuanto a su rostro.¡Porqué el hombre usaba máscara cómo si fuera un superheroe ocultando su identidad! Y eso sí que le molestaba. No es que creyera que el hombre fuera arrogante, pensando que el de ojos bicolor no quería mostrar su rostro porque el mismo pensaba que era demasiado hermoso para el resto del mundo, claro que no, todo lo contrario, era la persona menos arrogante que había conocido. Y, pensándolo bien, era otro punto a favor de él, que Sasuke, definitivamente, no poseía. Pero lo que en verdad le molestaba, era el hecho de no saber porqué, su curiosidad y ganas de ser la más lista era tal, que detestaba al hombre sólo con pensar que siempre llevaba una máscara y ella no sabía el porqué. Además de que eso estorbaba en su comparación...

Se quedó congelada al llegar a una conclusión. La comparación que ella había estado haciendo la noche anterior, era cómo una comparación a las cuales la mayoría de las chicas acuden para _cerrar sus dudad_. La dudas, por lo general, tienen que ver con _amor_. Por lo que, si ella estaba comparando a su sensei con su compañero Uchiha, era porque, muy en el fondo, estaba debatiéndose a cual de los dos prefería.

Un momento...¿Cuál de los dos prefería? No hay que exagerar, tampoco es cómo que le gustara su sensei, ¿Verdad?

_—_¡Sakura-chan! _—_Gritó Naruto, dándole un susto que casi le hace dar un paro cardíaco.

El rubio, después de horas de chasquear sus dedos en frente de la cara de la pelirosa, decidió samarrearla un poco, al tiempo que gritaba su nombre, a ver si esta se despertaba de su 'trance'. Por desgracia, el rubio, a cambio del gran susto que le causó, recibió un puñetazo en medio de la cara, que lo hizo volar, para luego estrellarse contra el suelo unos metros más adelante.

Llegó su sensei. Tarde. 30 minutos tarde _—_para variar_—_. Todos le recriminaron la llegada tarde, excepto Sasuke, quien se limitó a bufar con desagrado. Luego, se dirigieron a su misión. Al ser genin, aún no tenían que hacer misiones de rango D, por lo que tuvieron que ayudar a una anciana a limpiar y ordenar su jardín.

Sakura, toda llena de tierra y con cara de sueño, parecía un zombie, un zombie con un muy mal humor. Los demás integrantes de equipo 7 intentaron estar lo más lejos posible de ella, o interactuar desde lejos, teniendo cuidado de no activar su fuerte temperamento.

Al terminar, a eso de las 7 de la noche, fueron a comen a Ichiraku, después de ruegos y ruegos por parte del Uzumaki. Al llegar allí, Teuchi de inmediato les trajo un tazón lleno a cada uno, a lo que Sakura respondió con un poco de cara de disgusto, pero, de igual manera, sonrió y agradeció, para no quedar mal educada.

Recordó el sueño que tuvo antes de levantarse ese día. Por lo que comió menos de la mitad del tazón. Miró a su derecha. Vio a Sasuke terminando de comer su plato. Suspiró. Pero no de cansancio, y tampoco era ese típico suspiro que daban las niñas enamoradas, si no que era de alivio, ya que sentía que empezaba a restarle importancia a ese 'niño bonito'.

Olvidó lo perceptivo que es Kakashi, por lo que se dio cuenta al instante de que algo no andaba bien con ella.

_—_¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan? _—_Preguntó intrigado.

_—_No es nada sensei. _—_A duras penas pudo esbozar una sonrisa para él, pero no se la creyó.

El mayor de todos pagó la cuenta y salieron del local, al mismo tiempo que una chica de cabello negro largo, sandalias ninja del mismo color, shorts negro, camisa beige, que portaba una laptop, entraba al local. Sakura miró a la muchacha envidiando lo flaca que era. Luego miró su brazo y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que tenía un tatuaje en este.

_Narra Sakura:_

Todos nos despedimos, más bien, Naruto nos saludó a todos con su resplandeciente sonrisa, yo también saludé y cuándo traté de saludar a Sasuke, él sólo me dedicó su conocido _'Hmp'_ quise saludar a mi sensei, pero dijo que iba a acompañarme hasta mi casa, ya que era muy tarde. Fue una suerte, ya que a veces me da miedo ir sola hasta casa en medio de la oscuridad.

Pensé en la comparación que había hecho la noche anterior. Miré a mi sensei, tan excéntrico, soberbio, un ejemplo de cómo debería ser un Jonin. No importaba que demonios había debajo de esa máscara, esto era más que una mera atracción física.

Debía aceptar, que ya no me gustaba tanto el idiota de Sasuke. Esa frialdad, que tanto la había lastimado, empezaba a hacer que odiara al Uchiha. Además,¿Porqué no podía fijarse en ella, o si quiera tratarla bien? Oh cierto, ella era fea, frentona, etc. Pero, pensándolo bien, él no se fijaba en ninguna chica...

.

.

¿Será que Sasuke es gay? Reí divertida de ese pensamiento, y recordé el día en que se asignaban los equipos y él y Naruto se dieron un beso. Ese día sí que había golpeado a Naruto, ahora sólo me causaba gracia y no envidia la escena.

_—_¿Puedo saber qué es lo gracioso? _—_Preguntó mi sensei, mirándome a los ojos.

Esa mirada me derretía. Tenía algo, en ese único ojo visible, que hacía que me sonroje. Traté de evadir su mirada para no caer a sus pies y poder responder con coherencia.

_—_Nada. _—_Volví a mirar hacia adelante.

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a caminar más lento. Realmente quería que ese momento durara lo que dura un año. Nosotros dos, solos, caminando del brazo. Se me olvidaban todos los problemas, los males, mis mil y un inseguridades. Hace mucho no sentía la grata sensación de que todo estaba bien.

¿Cómo se le decía al sentimiento de _pensar _o, más bien, _saber _que todo esta bien? Empezaba con F...¡Felicidad!

Hace tiempo no sentía eso. Cuando estoy con Kakashi, siento eso. No existen los problemas, no hay tiempo para llorar, tampoco me siento cansada o adolorida, todo, absolutamente todo esta bien. Nada me hace falta más que él.

Pero, volviendo a la cruel realidad, decidí no hacerse ilusiones estúpidas. _"Jamás se fijaría en mí." _Acepté para mis adentros, al tiempo que suspiraba, llena de resignación. Me pregunto cómo la pasaría él conmigo. Ojalá el encuentre tan agradable el estar conmigo, al igual que yo encuentro tan agradable estar o charlar con él.

.

.

* * *

**_¡Hola hola! No tienen idea las veces que escribí y volví a borrar este cap. Es que lo tenía escrito y guardado desde hace rato, por lo que lo habría casi todos los días para revisarlo, y borraba partes y volvía a escribir. No soy muy conformista xD_**

**_Sólo para aclarar, se llama "Posibilidad 1: Kakashi" porqué él es la primera posibilidad de que Sakura sea feliz xD ya sé, no es muy ingenioso u.u pero es lo que hay...A partir de ahora los capítulos que contengan algo 'importante' tendrán un título similar._**

**_En fin ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? En la última parte dejé que Sakura narrara porqué pensé que ella lo haría mejor, además, quién mejor que uno mismo para expresar sus sentimientos, no? Yo no podría explicar lo que siente Sakura mejor de lo que ella puede xD_**

**_Capítulo bastante cursi, no? Pero después de mucho revisar, creo que mejor se queda así, pocas veces escribí algo tan cargado de sentimientos y cursi cómo este cap. xD ojalá me haya salido bien._**

**_Otra pregunta ¿Me encontraron? Los amaría si fueran tan amables de dejar un review con su opinión sobre el cap. y, si es que participan, decirme en dónde me encontraron xD el ganador va a ser el comentario que primero me encuentre..._**

**_Un saludo especial a: "Lexia Hatake", "Deigaara-kun","Guest" y "NAT AND ASH" o, cómo le digo yo, mi Ash-nechan xD gracias por todo chicas_**

**_Bueno, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo. Les mando un beso enorme a todos y todas._**

**_¡Matta ne!_**


	5. Sakura

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Las Posibilidades de ser feliz...**

**Capítulo 5:**** Posibilidad 2; Sakura.**

Kakashi tubo la maravillosa idea de dar un paseo por la aldea antes de ir a entrenar a sus alumnos, claro que la idea no le pareció tan maravillosa cuando apareció un ninja verde que proclamaba ser su 'eterno rival' a interrumpir la paz que encontraba en su soledad y en su precioso tomo de Icha Icha.

—¡Kakashi! —Exclamó su amigo— ¿Qué piensas de hacer uno de nuestros retos mañana por la mañana?

—No lo creo Gai —Cortó el entusiasmo el peligris—. Mañana temprano tengo cosas que...

Fue interrumpido—: ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué hay que sea más importante que nuestro desempate por el reto de la vez anterior? —Preguntó con su flamante sonrisa.

—Bueno... —Empezó su amigo— Ya sabes, en la mañana siempre estoy ocupado por diversas cosas...

Fue nuevamente interrumpido, ya que el ninja verde empezaba a saber la razón por la cual su amigo no quería competir contra el al día siguiente—: ¡Oh, vamos, Kakashi! ¡Debemos aprovechar el tiempo libre! ¡No hay que dejar que la llama de la juventud se apague! —Comenzó a vocear en tono animador.

El peligris suspiró.

—Gai. —Pronunció intentando llamar su atención.

—Es nuestro... —Se interrumpió al oír a su amigo— ¿Si, Kakashi?

—Oye Gai, debo irme. Debería haber llegado al campo de entrenamiento, donde me espera mi equipo —Trató de excusarse.

El pelinegro intentó apresuradamente oponerse a esto, pero el peligris levantó su mano a modo de despedida y desapareció de un 'poff' lleno de humo.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, su equipo lo recibió afectuosamente —nótese el sarcasmo.

—¡Oiga! ¡Llegó tarde Kakashi-sensei! —Lo apuntó con un dedo su alumno rubio.

—Hmp. —Bufó su otro alumno, al tiempo que daba vuelta la cara con gesto orgulloso.

—Ya déjalo Naruto-kun —Habló sorpresivamente la pelirosa—. Tú también llegas tarde a veces.

Eso sí que lo sorprendió, ya que normalmente la pelirrosa solía regañarle junto con el rubio. Qué extraño. Notó un brillo inusual en los ojos de su alumna, quizá algo de melancolía en ellos, pero, al estar presente sus otros dos genin, decidió no preguntar.

_'Una pareja se encontraba caminando entre las solitarias y silenciosas calles de Konoha. Lo único que iluminaba el oscuro cielo eran las estrellas y la luna llena._

_Sakura se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su sensei, lo que provocó que este sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo por todo su cuerpo, hasta la punta de los dedos. Había silencio total, demasiado para el gusto de la pelirosa._

_Sakura miró de reojo a su sensei: —Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Kakashi-sensei._

_Kakashi, por su parte, poco le importaba el silencio, es más, lo disfrutaba, no se sentía para nada incómodo, ya que, al no hablar ninguno de los dos, parecía que estaba solo, y eso a él no le incomodaba, le gustaba la soledad. Pero sabía que a su alumna le resultaba incómodo, y al ver el intento que hizo ella quebrar el silencio, decidió intentar él también._

_—De nada, Sakura-chan —Masajeó su nuca con su mano libre— Es una linda noche, ¿no? —Preguntó sonriente._

_—Así es —Concedió ella._

_Lamentablemente, para ambos, ya habían llegado a la puerta del apartamento en donde vivía Sakura con sus padres. Por lo que el Hatake tuvo que despedirse de su adorable alumna pelirosa._

_—Adiós, Sakura-chan —Se despidió él, con la mano en la nuca y su único ojo visible, arqueado, en señal de que sonreía._

_—Adiós, sensei —Respondió ella con una sonrisa dulce._

_Luego, entró a su hogar, mientras que el peliplateado se quedó unos segundos en frente de la puerta, pensando en su bella alumna, lo bien que se sentía al estar con ella y lo que la extrañaba cada vez que ésta debía dejarlo. Pero, para su sorpresa —y suerte—, su alumna volvió a salir de la casa y, sin decir nada, le dio un fuerte abrazo, que duró varios segundos y luego un casto beso en la mejilla, para volver a entrar a su apartamento rápidamente, con la vista gacha y algo sonrojada._

_El portador del Sharingan se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sorprendido por la acción de la pelirosa, pero más que nada, por el hecho de que le encantó que ella hiciera eso y le hubiera gustado que lo repita una vez más. Luego de un rato sonrió con satisfacción y luego emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa con las manos en los bolsillos.'_

—¡Sakura-chan! —La sacó bruscamente su compañero rubio de sus recuerdos.

La pelirosa volvió al planeta tierra de golpe y se maldijo internamente por haber hecho eso la noche anterior, había quedado como una completa maleducada. Eso no podía ser bueno, menos con una persona como Kakashi, a la que tanto respetaba.

—Bueno, ya deberíamos comenzar con el entrenamiento. —Habló el sensei.

Y así fue, cada uno entrenando por su parte, ya que algunos —como Sasuke— estaban más avanzados en el tema del shurikenjutsu y no necesitaban instrucciones de Kakashi. Además de que, para evitar accidentes, era mejor que cada uno estuviera un poco alejado del otro.

—Sakura —Llamó el de ojos bicolor.

—¿Si, sensei? —Inquirió ella con algo de nerviosismo.

Estaban bastante alejados de Naruto y Sasuke, por lo que lo más probable es que no escucharan lo que hablaba. Así, ella pensó que quizá quisiera hablarle de la noche anterior y decirle que eso era inapropiado y esperaba que no volviera a pasar.

—Debes concentrarte más —Indicó, situándose detrás de ella—. Mira fijamente al punto al que quieres atinar —Dijo señalando al blanco y tomando su mano con delicadeza—...y lanzar la shuriken con confianza, tienes que creer, convencerte e a ti misma de que atinarás en el blanco —Dicho esto, tomó la mano de Sakura con más firmeza, la cual tenía una shuriken, y la lanzó, atinándole al blanco al instante.

Sonrió contenta. Lo había logrado. Con ayuda de su sensei, pero aún así lo había hecho muy bien. Volteó sonriente a ver a su instructor, para agradecerle por el dato, pero al voltearse se dio cuenta de que lo tenía muy serca. Demasiado serca. Tan serca que se ruborizó al tope y su sensei rió por lo bajo, aunque su máscara lo tapaba, divertido al ver sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Al rato se aclaró la garganta y se apartó un poco.

—Bueno, creo que ya puedes hacerlo sola —Comentó alejándose, para ver el desarrollo de sus demás discípulos.

La pelirosa se había quedado algo confundida, porque, si bien ella creía que había quedado como una desubicada la noche anterior, su sensei no parecía haberse molestado, es más, actuaba con normalidad —si es que el hecho de que le enseñara a lanzar una shuriken de _ese modo_ podía llamarse 'normal'—, ni parecía querer reprocharle nada. Quizá le molestó pero sólo decidió ignorarlo.

Sakura estaba más confundida aún. No sabía si debía preocuparse y pedirle disculpas por haberse dejado llevar o si debía relajarse y olvidarse de aquello. Era frustrante no tener ni media idea lo que pasaba por la mente del peliplateado.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en su entrenamiento. No debía dejarse caer en sus pensamientos y no hacer nada. Últimamente tenía la mala costumbre de que mirando a la nada, pensando en todo, distanciándose de la realidad. Nadie la notaba, y ella no notaba a nadie, estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Lanzó varias shuriken y atinó al blanco. Sonrió.

.

* * *

.

Ya había terminado el entrenamiento y ahora se encontraban sentados en el césped, en posición de yoga, comiendo bolas de arroz cómo almuerzo. Todos estaban callados...bueno, todos menos Naruto. Pero la integrante femenina no parecía escucharlo, mientras que los demás si le prestaban atención. O al menos, lo veían hablar y hablar sin parar.

La pelirosa miró a su sensei con algo de tristeza, había algo que estaba mal, pero no él, si bien tenía que ver con él, él no era el problema, más bien sentía que el problema era ella. Ella, con esos sentimientos errados, ella era la que estaba arruinando las cosas. Sí, porque ella se sentía así por su sensei, no él por ella.

¿Cómo podría gustarle su sensei? Casi no pudo dormir intentando responder esa pregunta, pero, de todas formas, intentó no pensar en ello y seguir comiendo. Bueno, do debería comer, ya que se supone que estaba a dieta. En realidad, todavía no estaba del todo confirmado el hecho de que gustara de su sensei. Tendría que confirmarlo.

Pero, ¿Cómo lo haría?

Además, temía averiguarlo, porque, si resultaba ser completamente cierto que estaba enamorada de su sensei, entonces tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con él, por obvias razones, y quizá, pasarla mal en ocasiones, podría enterarse de cosas que le disgustaran, como, ¿Qué tal si tenía esposa e hijos? ¿O sólo novia? No sabía mucho sobre su vida personal y temía averiguar sobre ella también.

De cualquier forma, por más que su sensei tuviera pareja o no, ella la pasaría mal. La razón: No tenía la más mínima posibilidad de estar con él. Así de simple. Sakura a veces podía ser tan positiva como pesimista.

Terminaron de comer y cada uno se marchó a su hogar.

.

* * *

.

Un jounin peliplateado volvía a su hogar acompañado de su fiel libro anaranjado. Al llegar, entró a su departamento y se dio una reconfortante ducha fría.

Mientras se duchaba pensó en las cosas que debía hacer al día siguiente porque, día libre o no después del entrenamiento, sus obligaciones iban primero. Inevitablemente su bella alumna pelirosa se coló en sus pensamientos, con esa tierna sonrisa y esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas...además de sus complejos.

Sí, Kakashi reconocía a alguien que sufría en el interior con sólo verlo. Sabía que algo malo pasaba por la cabeza de esa niña, y lástima que no era vidente pasar saber con exactitud lo que era. Pero sintió la inmensa necesidad de ayudarla, no sólo por ser sus sensei y ser su responsabilidad, si no que era algo más.

Y temía averiguar el qué.

No podía ver a esa niña tan adorable y bella sufrir. Se planteó las millones cosas que podían causar la tristeza de Sakura, empezando por sus complejos, la relación con sus padres, hasta el amor no correspondido que sentía por su otro alumno pelinegro, Sasuke, y de inmediato sintió ganas de despedazar al mocoso por no aprovechar —y además de eso, despreciar— el amor que una chica cómo Sakura le estaba brindando.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y vistió, para luego salir de su apartamento nuevamente, decidido a dar un pasea por la aldea y dejar de pensar en su alumna y cómo estrangularía a cualquier idiota que la hiciese sufrir.

¿Porqué le interesaba tanto el bienestar de Sakura? No tenía ni idea, pero prefirió no averiguarlo por el momento y comenzar a leer su preciada novela, con la esperanza de poder olvidar a la pelirosa y al momento en que, durante el entrenamiento, mientras le enseñaba acertar al blanco con la shuriken, ella volteó a verlo con esa sonrisa tan encandilante y luego se ruborizó al estar tan serca el uno del otro.

Qué bueno que usaba máscara, si no, ella hubiera visto que él estaba igual de ruborizado.

.

.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_¡Hola hola! Ya sé, ya sé, hacía mucho no actualizaba. Gomenasai T.T Por favor, intenten no recordármelo xD Ustedes dirán "no me vengas con ese rollo de la internet y los problemas personales" y yo les contestaré "lamentablemente tendrán que escuchar ese rollo de nuevo" Porque sí, realmente estuve muy ocupada. De nuevo: Gomenasai..._**

**_Ahora, a lo que nos incumbe...La ganadora del juego "encuentra a la autora" es: *redoble de tambores* ¡Deigaara-kun! ¡Felicidades! Te ganaste un plato de ramen ^^ a menos que te gusten los dangos xD_**

**_Los siguientes que también me encontraron (pero no fueron el primer comentario en hacerlo) en la historia son: "Lexia Hatake" y "rarutonn" gracias por dejar review y participar del juego. En el próximo cap. el juego seguirá y hará más difícl xD_**

**_En fin, ¿Qué me dicen del cap.? ¿Les gustó? Me encantaría que dejaran sus sugerencias, opiniones, amenazas y/o felicitaciones en un lindo review, el cual recibiré con mucho gusto, en serio._**

**_Bueno, me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. ¡Matta ne!_**


End file.
